the world is a dark and cruel place
by The-girl-with-purple-eyes
Summary: this is in honor of the victims of the Boston bombing. only k because of topic


The world is truly a dark and cruel place. My heart goes out to all those affected by the Boston bombing please know I am praying for you. God bless

It is in these dark times that the populace looks for a hero among them .and until someone becomes that hero there is no hope for any of us. – Robyn Lynn

**The Boston Marathon  
** **APRIL 15, 2013  
2:57 PM**

"Dick this sucks." Tim Drake looked up at his older "brother" as he complained.

"Shut it Timothy." Dick had a thoughtful look on his face as he watched the runners reach the final few laps. This lap was dedicated to the children of Sandy Hook Elementary school and it was something the young man held very close to his heart.

"But we've been here for hours and it's really boring." Obviously the younger boy hadn't heard the warning in his elder's voice. Because he was about to continue, when he was cut off.

"Look Tim leave if you want but I promised Bart I would be here. And before that I promised Wally I would support the kids of Sandy Hook both on and off duty so I'm staying." Finally taking his eyes off the runners Dick gave his little brother a look that dropped the façade of Richard Grayson a playboy ward of a billionaire and reminded the third robin just who he was messing with.

**{2:58 pm}**

"Oh sorry I didn't know. I just thought you had to go for some Wayne corp. thing." Knowing what a sensitive subject the loss of his best friend and how Bart was now under Dicks 'wing'.

As after Wally's disappearance (The bat-family refused to believe he was dead) Nightwing took kid flash on as younger brother even though he was taking a brake from young justice.

"Its fine bro." Dick said as he ruffled the other boy's hair. Only to pull his hand back and point to a runner near the end of the group.

"Look there's Bart!" It was easy to see the bright red/ orange mop of hair in the crowd of racers.

**{2:59 pm}  
**  
just as the front three reached the finish line a huge explosion erupted flinging both boys back and causing pure chaos. People where all over on the ground on others and under debris. Cries of pain and panic could be heard as people looked for other people and then maybe twenty seconds later another explosion erupted. Now a huge mass of people surged away from all the carnage, dust and a massive stampede trampled the boys.

"We need to suit up! and we need to find Bart!" dick yelled even though his 'brother' was right next to him as they dodged the wave of people and looked for a place to change.

**{3:00 pm} **

Now dressed as their alter egos Nightwing and robin swung with their grapplers to the site of the explosion. Nightwing got their first and couldn't believe what he was seeing there was blood everywhere on the people and the ground and the people some weren't even whole there where limbs arms and legs scattered , the worst part of the entire scene though was the noise most of the people where alive and in pain.

"Robin call in backup and the police now!" the command was strained making it plain to see it hurt the man to see innocents like this. Robin quickly pulled out a communicator and called the league, Batman, young justice and the police they needed all the help they could get. After he finished that job robin began helping Nightwing with the horrendous job of carrying victims out of the debris encase there was another bomb.

**{ 4:57 pm}**

after two hours and the help of the police young justice and the league all the victims that had been found had been loaded up and taken to multiple hospitals as there was so many victims that needed care. Night wing still hadn't heard from Bart and was getting worried. But at the moment he wasn't looking for the speedster he was sitting on the curb as a paramedic treated the burns on his hands and face. All of which he received from moving burning wreckage to free a group of children that had been trapped during the explosion. The paramedic told him his hands would sting for awhile but that his gloves had done their job well.

"_Nightwing come in Nightwing this is robin "Nightwing_ quickly but carefully pulled out his communicator and answered.

_"What is it robin?"_

"we found him."

The young hero's heart beat faster as he silently shouted for joy. He had promised Wally he would look out for the kid and he wasn't about to break that promise.

"_Where are you and is he alright?"  
_

"_He's fine just dazed, apparently he got knocked down by the first explosion and knocked out by the stampede. He has a concussion but other wise kid lucky is fine." _Nightwing let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in and started walking in the direction robin told him they were. _  
_

**WAYNE MANOR **

**APRIL16, 2013**

**12:00 pm**

Dick Grayson and Tim Drake sat on the couch each covered in ice packs as they watched themselves rescuing people the day before. A very tired red head sat next to them with an ice pack on his head also watching the program. The rescue footage stopped and cut to a woman at a desk looking very solemn.

"_This is the most resent update for the tragedy that occurred just yesterday in Boston it is being called the Boston Hook Marathon Bombing._

_At three o'clock a bomb went of during the Sandy Hook lap, at the Boston marathon a few seconds later. A second bomb went off causing even more damage. Robin and Nightwing where the first on the scene,_

_Followed shortly by the police and the justice league including a few of its junior members. So far the death count is three but over sixty people received major injuries including the loss of limbs and many are not expected to survive the youngest fatality so far is an eight year old boy who's name has yet to be released…" _all of a sudden the television was turned off and the younger boys looked to Dick who was getting up. Seeing their confused looks the young man simply said with a very serious face.

"Suit up." When Bart asked him why he had a moment of déjà vu as he said the same thing his best friend had told them.

"We are going to pay our respects."

"I'll call the team and the league on the way." And with that they went down to the cave.

**The end **

**Okay so in my world the time line works k so no judge. And this is for the victims of the Boston Hook Marathon bombing god bless! And good night.  
- Robyn Lynn **


End file.
